Severe
by CaptainScruggles
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been friends since the first day she has joined fairy tail. Lucy has been very neutral with Natsu but what does natsu really think of lucy after the question, "do you like her" comes from Happy, his partner's mouth. He soon learns that even if he did 'like' lucy, he isn't the only one out there who wants her. Rated T for certain situations (Nalu/LoLu)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Moshi moshi! CaptainScruggles here! This is my first fanfiction here on Fanfiction lol. sorry if i have bad grammar. and this story is weird or something but yea! enjoy this NaLu / LoLu Fanfic!**_

It was noon, the sun was setting and I was walking towards my apartment. I unlocked the doors and sighed heavily as I took a step inside.

"Thank god they aren't here" I sighed, I saw my bed just a couple footsteps away from me and I looked at it longingly. Sleep seemed so close, and I was exhausted, when suddenly the window flew open and my pink-haired idiot and his rude blue cat jumped through.

"Hello hello Lucy!" Natsu said as he grinned like a fool, 'my god. what else do you want from me?!' I thought as I ran a hand through my hair.

"As usual, I'm not surprised you are here since you barge into my home every freakin' day." I said in a tired voice, wondering how long he planned on staying. I threw my keys on the table and went into the bathroom to change. I could hear the voices of my friends outside the bathroom.

"So what do you think of Lucy?" Happy said, nudging Natsu. I put an ear to the door to listen in.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking fairly confused. Happy rolled his eyes.

"You know, do you like her as a friend or more?" he giggled, Natsu looked at Happy with wide eyes "I never thought of that," he scratched his head.

"Well, we all know Loke seems to have more intentions than just treating her like she is her master." Happy sighed.

"WHAT NO. LUCY IS M-" Natsu paused, "...MMMYYYYY NAKAMA.!" His face was a deep red and head was puffing out steam.

"Yeaaah right," said Happy suspiciously, as he put a paw to his mouth.

I was still hiding in the bathroom. I didn't feel flustered, if anything I felt stressed, my mind was racing, 'If me and Natsu were together, wouldn't it just be me, doing housework all day while he goes out adventuring or just sitting around…?' I sighed and walked out, Natsu was pulling at Happy's cheek. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"No food.. crap." I mumbled. Suddenly a light appeared from my key pouch and a figure appeared before me, "Loke?" I was slightly confused, he held some groceries in his arms.

"Hello love! I heard you were in need of food, I'm sure I could help with that!" he grinned, holding up the bags as his suit turned into his normal clothes with a pretty girly apron.

"Uh," I pointed at his apron.

"OK OK DONT MAKE FUN OF ME JEEZ!" He exclaimed, tints of pink started to appear on his cheeks.

"Gomen, gomen. It's just.. It's kinda unusual to see a man like you wearing a lovely apron!" I chuckled. He, grinned through his embarrassment, and started to prepare things, "do you like pasta?" He asked, looking over to me, as I fumbled with his ingredients.

"Huh? oh yeah sure!" I smiled sweetly, Natsu on the other end was peering at the side of the doorway. He had a smug look on his face as he stared at me, getting along as if we'd had been best friends forever. He didnt like it but he thought to himself, 'What could I do? All I do is barge into her house and eat all her food,' He pouted, and ruffled his hair. Happy laughed as he saw Natsu stressing, "Oh, Natsu. Hehe."

The next day, Natsu, Happy, Loke, and I were walking towards the guild entrance. Right before we walked inside, Loke turned to to me and bowed.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave, my magic is dissolving quickly." He said, a bit disappointed.

I smiled, "It's ok Loke, I understand. Thank you for helping me out this morning!" He took my hand a placed a gentle kiss on it. My cheeks turned pink.

"You can call me anytime you need me hime~" He purred as his body dissolved in thin air sending him back into the spirit world.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Come on Happy, let's go inside-" He was suddenly struck by a flying chair that was thrown by Gray!

"Oi! Natsu! You're are late!" Gray grinned with a chuckle. As usual, his clothes were off because of his strange undressing addiction.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT." Natsu cried out, he pointed at me, "It's Lucy's fault!"

l glared at him, "Oh really? Well Loke and I had to clean up the mess you made this morning!" I huffed as I crossed my arms across my chest. Natsu tried to come with a good comeback, but was yet again struck by another flying object, sending him flying.

"Today is the day I will prove I am stronger than you!" Gray sneered as he stood in his battle stance.

Natsu threw himself at Grey, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" He exclaimed, Gray dodge slightly and threw another attack back at Natsu

"Ice make lance!" Gray sent shards of ice at Natsu, but he managed it melt them before they struck his body. I was on the sidelines of course, trying to avoid the fighting. I looked a Mirajane and set my head on the counter.

"They never seem to let down ever." Mirajane giggled as she placed a glass of water in front of me, "It's like their daily routine" I huffed as I started to sip. Levy walked towards me with a job slip in her hand.

"Lu-Chan! I have a job that might suit you!" She grinned, handing me the slip. I turned it over and read it aloud.

"Wanted: Abaddon, a woman suspicioned to several murder cases around clover town. Reward… 5-500,000 jewel…?!" I exclaimed, she stared at the paper and thought to myself, 'OH MY GOD THIS IS LIKE ENOUGH TO COVER 7 MONTHS OF MY RENT!' I was pumped up as I clutched the paper, "Yosh! I will gladly accept this job!" At this, Natsu's ear twitched.

"Lucy are you going on a job?" He asked as he took out his traveling gear, I knew what he was going to ask. I huffed, "This time, I wanna go alone. I can't have you covering for me, I need to become stronger so I can stop hiding behind you, I wanna be able to protect you too, you know!" I said sternly, Natsu was shocked, usually I would accept him tagging along but after hearing the word, 'protect you' he felt somewhat happy in the inside.

He started fumble with his fingers "Are you sure Luce?" He pleaded, I smiled and I pet his head, "Yeah im fine~"

Natsu sighed, "Alright. Be safe, and don't get killed." He said seriously.

"Ok, ok." I said, I took out Virgo's key, "Open Thee Bearer! The Key of Virgo!" A pastel pink haired maiden appeared.

"Time for punishment, Hime?" Virgo asks, I flinch at her,

"N-No! Stop asking me that! Anyways, can you get my suitcase?" a suitcase appeared in Virgo's arms.

"Here you are, Hime." Virgo bowed, "Now time for punishment?" I closed her gate in frustration.

"Ok I'm off!" I said, as I head to the entrance of the guild.

"Good luck lucy!" I hear Mirajane and Levy call out.

"Thank you!" I reply. I dash out to the train, 'I am very excited about this.' I thought to myself.

Natsu looked over to me running off, "please be safe…" he murmured. Gray looked over at Natsu.

"You like her, do you?" Gray sneered, Happy chimed along.

"NO I DON'T YEESSH" Natsu said as he covered his ears with his hands.

_**A/N: Ok! i don't know if i did good with writing this but please feel free to leave a review telling me if i did alright! Hahah um yeah. anyways Sayonara Minna! -CaptainScruggles**_

I HELPED - RANDOM GUY OFF THE INTERNET (my editor the-timevortex ((he doesn't have a fanfic account if that's what you are wondering xD)))


	2. Chapter 2

**_**A/N: Hello again! i got a few positive feedback so im going to try to update a chapter each day, i don't know how long this story will last but i at least want to make it to 20 chapters ;u; arigato minna! **_**

**I was sitting in the train off to clover town alone. I stared at the empty seat in front of me which was suppose to have Natsu sitting in it, with a sick expression on his face. **

**I chuckled. It was quite lonely, I was so used to the constant chatter from Happy, Natsu, Wendy, Erza, and Gray. But I knew every time I was in a fight, I would always hide behind them while they risked their lives to protect everyone precious to them. **

**I wanted to be stronger so I could fight next to them without a care in the world that I might end up dying. **

**The train stopped at the station and I got off. I started to head to the police department who was the one that requested the job to the guilds. **

**"****Hello? I'm from Fairy Tail and I am here to accept the job!" I greeted, as I stepped inside. The chief officer walked in the room. **

**"****Yes, yes come in," He lead me in his office and I took a seat, as he took a mug of coffee to his table and sat down as well "So, just to put this out there, this isn't just any criminal you're hunting down," He said sternly as he gave me a serious look. **

**"****I understand. Do you have anything for me to look out for?" I asked as sweat started to form on my skin. **

**"****There is in fact one particular thing I do have to tell you," He pulled out a sheet containing the lists of demons from ancient times. He pointed straight at the name, 'Abaddon'. There was a small description containing what type of power she contains and how dangerous she was "I would watch out for her destructive magic. Last time we tried catching her, she ended up submerging a giant part of clover town underground," He said as he circled her magic, 'Just like Natsu, huh.' I thought to myself. **

**"****Ok, do you have any suggestions where she might be located," I asked as I firmly grasped on my key pouch. **

**"****The last thing we heard about Abaddon is that she was last seen at the east end of town, near a river," The officer said. I looked down at the back of my hand and stared at my guildmark, 'I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! I can do this!' I thought to myself. **

**"****Ok. I promise I will bring her back," I said as I stood up and ran out of the building. **

**-Several hours pass- **

**_**Natsu's P.O.V:**_**

**I was staring out the window, thinking silently to myself. "He's worried about her, huh?" Gray said as he puts his hands on his hips. Happy flew on Gray's head.**

**"****It's kind of rare to see them apart." Happy stated. I was irritated because I knew they were talking behind my back, all I could hear was,**** '****_Natsu, Natsu, Lucy, Lucy, apart apart,'_****I growled and snapped.**

**"****SHUT UP YOU TWO" I blasted a few flame balls at them sending them aflame. They stood their burning in flames with a pissed off expression on their faces. I didn't give a crap at all, I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts. Suddenly pictures of Lucy started to appear in my head. **

**"****Nani? NANI?" I shouted as I started to ruffle my hair again, flustered and confused. I felt my face getting hot, "What the hell is going on with me?!" I wailed, I punched the ground "Lucy..." managed to slip out of my mouth. Tears formed, I was so scared she might not ever come back, "Friends never leave their friends, no matter what.." I said, a wave of calm washing over me in one, sudden rush. **

**I got up and rushed out of the guild, I didn't care if Lucy wanted to go on the job alone to become stronger so she could protect me, I ****_always_****wanted to protect her no matter what. **

**_**Back to Lucy's P.O.V:**_**

**I was out in search for Abaddon near the river banks of the east end of Clover Town. **

**"****I can't seem to find her at all," I said absently, as I clutched the job slip looking at the portrait of the wanted woman. It displayed a short red hair maiden dressed in a black chest plate with a elbow sleeve dress shirt, she didn't look anything like a criminal but I have believe what the paper gives me. Suddenly a shadow passed by me in a flash. **

**I turned around and took out my whip, "Who's there?!" I shouted as I got into my battle stance. A cloaked figure walked out from behind a tree. **

**"****Gomen, I did not mean to startle you," the cloaked figure spoke, it removed its hood and revealed a snow white haired boy with emerald green eyes. **

**"****Wh-whoa," I sputtered as I took a step back, ****'****_this guy is horrifyingly attractive'_****he smiled sweetly and like in a typical shoujo anime, rose petals were flying everywhere like if it were to be a scene where I fall in love with this guy. This thought made me irritated. **

**"****Is there something you are looking for miss?" He asked politely. I stammered, **

**"****U-uh, well.. I'm on a job right now," I scratched the back of my head and shot a weak grin at him reassuring i didn't need assistance. **

**"****If you want i could help?" He offered. I didn't know what to say but I guess it was better when there are two people looking for the same person. **

**"****Alright. I'm looking for this wizard," I said as I took out the sheet of paper showing him the picture of the woman I was searching for, he stared for a moment, **

**"****Sure! Actually. I know where she is!" He said, pitching a grin. **

**"****Oh really?! That's great! Lead the way!" I said gullibly falling for the trick this man has yet to reveal.**

**_**Back to Natsu's P.O.V**_**

**I was at the train station at Clover Town. I looked around trying to spot my blonde hair friend. I started to walk around and I ended up at the east side of town. I wave of a sweet strawberry smell hit my nose ****'****_Lucy?' _****I thought. **

**I looked around more and saw her walking with a boy in a cape. I sighed in relief ****'****_Thank god she is ok,' _****I smiled to myself. **

**'****_I guess lucy really can handle it on her own,' _****He said, he started to walk back to the train station making the biggest mistake of his life.**

**_**Back to Lucy's P.O.V:**_**

**We walked inside his cottage, "so what are we doing in here?" I asked with a smile. **

**"****We wait," He says as he gets a tray that contained a teapot and tea cups "Would you like some tea miss?" He said holding up the teapot. **

**"****Sure! And call me Lucy," I replied as he gave me the warm cup of tea. **

**"****Lucy huh? Your name is quite beautiful." He complimented, tints of pink started to appear on my cheeks. **

**"****Oh well thank you," I responded. I was curious what his name was, "How about yours?" I asked. He glanced at me. **

**"****Well my name is-" Suddenly the room got dark and he smirked in an evil way, his form was molding and shaping, his hair turned red and his facial features were of a woman's, his cloak turned into a beautiful elbow sleeve dress with chest armor. I stood there in horror that I fell right into her trap, and by the movement of her lips,**

**"****...Abaddon…" She spoke and I fell in a trance knocking me unconscious.**

**Several hours passed, and I managed to open my eyes. I groaned. **

**"****W-where… am ..I?" I spoke softly as I felt my body was restrained against a fleshy type wall, "What?! W-what is this?!" I shouted as I tried to break free from these fleshy bony shackles that held me down. I heard the footsteps of the maiden who kept me captive, she revealed herself as she stepped out of the shadows. **

**"****Hello Lucy~" She said, she walked toward me as she put her hand underneath my chin, lifting it slightly, "My my, what a prize I have snagged today~" She said seductively as she licked her lips, terror was written all over my face, "You were so easy to catch, you fell straight into my trap, gullible girl you are." She sneered as her finger ran down my body. **

**"****No! Why are you doing this?" I cried as tears were forming in my eyes. She looked straight into my eyes and said:**

**"****You are being sacrificed to me love." she cackled, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle to your beautiful body." She drooled as she started to remove my clothing. She started to kiss my neck and move downwards, she gripped onto my skin and left a few wounds on my skin, blood started to drip down from my body and I felt the sheer pain. **

**"****Please.. stop.." I cried out, I was being violated by a girl for heaven's sake! Soon not only my virginity will disappear but I will also be killed.. I started to regret everything, I started to regret not letting Natsu coming with me. ****_I give up. _****I thought to myself. suddenly a light shined from my key pouch and Loke appeared, **

**"****Hime.." He spoke in a serious voice, he threw his glasses away and pounced at Abaddon , who was violating my body. **

**"****GET AWAY FROM MY MASTER YOU FIEND!" He roared as his magic started to shine around his fists "Regulus Impact!" He commanded as a bright light struck Abaddon, she flew to the other side of the room.**

**"****Tch." she muttered, she wiped her mouth, "Kitty Kitty you interrupted my meal, bad kitty bad kitty," She chanted as she summoned magic towards my spirit, Loke tried to dodge each attack but was a footstep short, He was struck by dark magic that chained him down.**

**"****Now let us continue. Lucy," She murmured. I wailed and cried, **

**"****Loke! Loke!" I sobbed hard. Loke was enraged with anger and broke his restraints. **

**"****Grrraaahh!" He screamed as he punched her straight into the wall again, **

**"****You never seem to give up huh kitty." She growled as she casted a powerful spell on him, **

**"****NO! Loke, no!" I cried as his body was struck with dark shards of magic. Loke deflected and reversed her magic to counter strike. **

**"****Stop treating me like a dog, fiend," He spat at her. The fight seemed endless. I saw blood seeping out of Loke's wounds, I didn't want to see him hurt anymore but what could I do? I was strapped against this freaky wall. Suddenly Virgo appeared! **

**"****Virgo!" I cried, as tears were still running down my face. **

**"****Hime, I am terribly sorry I am late." She paused but then added her usual sentence, "Well that means double punishment doesn't it hime?" I looked at her with an expression that scream,**** '****_REALLY? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO SAy THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?' _****Virgo started to chip away the the restraints breaking each spell one by one. I finally have gotten free and i fell to the ground. Abaddon turned around.**

**"****Oh no you don't-" She was stopped by Loke who stabbed a dagger of light right through her, "you are NOT hurting my princess ever again, you fucking fiend!" He cursed. Abaddon looked at Loke with fear and she fell to the ground unconscious. I was on the ground looking at Loke with an upsetting expression on my face, **

**"****I'm sorry.. I'm so stupid.." I cried as I curled in a ball, Loke picked me up and looked at me. **

**"****It's ok Hime, we all understand your pain that you want to become stronger." He spoke gently, more tears fell down from my face and i clutched onto his chest. "L-loke.." **

**-Back at the guild-**

**Loke bursted through the guild with me in his arms. I still had the wounds all over my body, Loke roared. **

**"****We need to take Lucy to the infirmary now," He commanded. Mirajane panicked and helped me get to the infirmary. **

**Natsu boomed, "Lucy?! what happened?" I ignored him and turned to Loke who was still holding onto my hand.**

**"****Please.. dont leave... " I said in a soft voice as Mirajane was dragging me away. Loke looked sad.**

**"****I'm afraid my time is almost out Hime. I promise I will visit you as soon as I can." He said with an upsetting tone as he let go of my hand and dissolved back into the spirit world. I cried as Mirajane and the others helped me to the infirmary, **

**_**Back to Natsu's P.O.V**_**

**I stood there as Lucy ignored my word, a pain shot through my chest as I saw her look towards Loke. A pain shot through my chest as i felt upset that i thought she was doing well but in the end she almost got killed. It tore me apart in pieces, "I'm so sorry Lucy.." I whispered as tears fell from my face.**

**_**A/N: So i don't know if this is as long as the last chapter or not but this is all i could get done tonight! i hope you enjoy it! I promise there will be shipping happening soon! cX Sayonara minna! -CaptainScruggles **_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So i don't know if this is as long as the last chapter or not but this is all i could get done tonight! i hope you enjoy it! I promise there will be shipping happening soon! cX Sayonara minna! -CaptainScruggles **_

_**A/N: Hello Minna! here is another chapter for you! enjoy! -CaptainScruggles**_

I was lying in bed with bandages around my body of the infirmary of Fairy Tail. Pain was still lingering in my wounds, I sighed as i turned over.

"Loke.." I said softly, I never knew he would end up saving me, sure it was understandable if Natsu bursted through the door defeating Abaddon. But I didn't expect Loke would go that far. I guess my bondings with my spirits are deeper than I thought.

"I hope I'm not here too long.." I said, warmth was spread throughout my boy as the sun shined bright through the window. I snuggled my blanket tightly and my heart started to beat faster than usual, "Please come soon.." I spoke as my eyes slowly closed.

_**Back to Natsu's P.O.V:**_

Yesterday made me feel like a complete idiot. It just shows that I'm gullible enough to actually see my friend doing so well but in the end almost getting killed. I was shaken up in my home as I remembered that tattered body covered in wounds and scars. Her face with deep depression, her strawberry scent erased with the smell of dry blood. I held my head repeating to myself, '_I can never forgive myself for not being there next to her at all.' _

My fear was driving me insane and my sadness clouded up my mind. Happy took a seat next to me and glanced at my shaken up self.

"Natsu…. are you alright?" He asked as his voice was weary, I turned to him,

"I don't know.. Lucy.. I wasn't there to p-protect her… I'm such a fool" I sobbed as I cupped my face as the images reappeared again. All the assumptions of what made her look like that when she returned frightened me so bad I couldn't bring myself to see her.

"No. I can't let this get to my head." I said as I stood up. I walked out of the house and ran to the guild. I could easily see the infirmary with Lucy sitting upright in her bed staring outside the window, I was about to enter the room till a bright light shone in front of me, blinding me momentarily.

"Huh?" She muttered, shielding her eyes from the light, Loke's figure appeared, and a frown appeared on my face.

"Lucy.." His said as his voice was raspy, she turned to look at Loke and immediately got out of my seat, she tackled him with a hug making him fall backwards. Loke was underneath a huffing and crying Lucy.

"Loke... Y-you came!" she said as a weak smile appeared on her face. Her tears fell on Loke's cheeks and she sat upright wiping her face, Loke sat up with her and put a hand on her head.

"Of course love, I promised you," he said. My heart felt as if it was a piece of unwanted paper being crumpled and thrown away. My gaze fell on Lucy's smile as she was brimming with joy to Loke her savior that day.

"Are you feeling better, Hime?" He asked as he stroked Lucy's cheek with a hand. She suddenly grabbed Loke's waist and cuddled up to him.

"I am now that you're here," Lucy sighed in happiness "I cannot thank you enough for saving me that day.." She said as she looked up at Loke, "..To be honest I thought either I was going to die.. or Natsu was going to save me," Lucy remarked as her smile was a bit weakened.

My heart was slowly reconnected as those words were said, '_she was expecting me to save her...' _I said that in my thoughts.

"Although it was neither. You saved me Loke, my celestial spirit.." Lucy blushed as she she was only a few inches away from Loke's face. "...My prince…" Loke took Lucy in for a chaste kiss on her lips. Yet again the pieces of my heart were crumbling again. I felt as if a part of my heart was stowed away to a journey that's an eternity. I slowly got up and walked back into the guild hall.

_**Back to Lucy's P.O.V:**_

Loke's lips were connected on mines and my eyes closed slowly. He broke away and smiled:

"I will always be there to protect you my princess," He said as tints of pink appeared on his cheeks, he added, "...And… Uh... I am madly in love with you, I wasn't kidding at all when I said those things to you when you summoned me, or that time when I carried you off in the wind that we should get married." He smiled as he pulled me into a warm hug, and my heart started beating faster and faster, I was intoxicated by his scent. I always couldn't determine what I felt for my celestial spirit, it was always confusing, but now I know.

"... I… Love you too." I replied, as I squeezed him. We stopped hugging and Loke picked me up, his face was red.

"My master loves me," He said in a weary voice as steam puffed from his head, this wasn't like him at all. I chuckled as I kissed his cheek softly.

"Loke I'm not your master.. I am your.." I paused, thinking if I should say it or not, he removed his glasses and his eyes burned into mine.

"You are my lover," He said with a smile. Honestly, I couldn't ask for a happier day than this

_**Back to Natsu's P.O.V: **_

"Oi Natsu, I'm back, I got some special fire here for you." Erza said as she held a bottle full of lava in flames admitting an array of colors. I wasn't in the mood at all, my head was still rested on the table as I stared at an empty cup. Mirajane sat in front of me.

"Natsu san, You've been upset for 3 days. Is everything alright?" She said as a worried expression slowly appeared on her face. I looked up to say something but I was suddenly struck by a flying object thrown by Gray.

"Natsu, Fight me," Gray said as he stood there with no clothes on as usual,

I stood up expressionless as my whole body was set aflame, Gray tried to land a shot but i dodged quickly, Gray did this several times as my reaction was dodging. I didn't even bother to attack or anything, I just wasn't in the mood at all.

"Natsu! Why aren't you fighting back?!" Gray said as he pinned me down with a kick. I fell to the floor and my flames were extinguished. Gray looked at me seriously but was suddenly surprised as he saw tears rolling down my face.

"I don't care anymore. If you wanted to win so badly fine. I lose." I croaked as I rubbed my face. I was in deep pain, I didn't know why but I just was. Gray stepped off of me and I got up to walk back to my seat.

"Tch. what's up with him, usually he would be all like, 'I'm fired up!' and throw punches," Gray muttered under his breath. Happy flew on top of my head.

"I'll get you some medication Natsu san," Mirajane said as she got up from her seat to let Happy and Natsu talk in private.

"Did you see her?" Happy asked as he poked my nose.

"N-no..." I said as my face was now on the table.

"What happened this time? Did Loke steal away Lucy again?" Happy laughed sarcastically, thinking there was no way that could've happened.

"Actually, that DID happen." I sighed, Happy stopped laughing and saw the sadness written all over his face.

"What did he do…?" Happy asked seriously this time.

"He kissed h-her.. He kissed… my best n-nakama.." Natsu said as a fist was suddenly pounded into the table. Happy felt bad for Natsu, Happy was about to cheer up Natsu until suddenly Lucy and Loke came out. Loke's arm holding her waist and Lucy smiling right at Loke.

"Hello Minna!" Lucy said as a giant crowd formed around her. I really didn't want to see them together so I just stayed in my seat.

"Are you all healed up Lu-Chan?" Levy Beamed as she grasped Lucy's hand.

"Mmh-hmm!" Lucy nodded.

"Thank god." Levy said as tears formed in her eyes. She broke out in tears and started to wail out.

"My Lu-Chan is alright! Lu-chan! Luuuuu-chhaann!" She cried as Lucy bent down to hug Levy.

"Great job saving Lucy. I don't know what the guild would be like without her," a couple said, Loke smiled.

"I'm always here to help my girl." He said as he pulled Lucy slightly closer to himself. Lucy perked up and asked.

"Huh? Where is Natsu?" She asked as she looked around, she spotted me. I slowly sank under the table trying to avoid her beautiful gaze and smile. She caught me and grabbed my scarf.

"Ung. Lucy?" I said as I felt my face get hot.

"Why are you hiding from me?" She said as she pouted, "Uh.. Uh…" I couldn't find the right words to say, I just decided to tell her the truth.

"I.. couldn't forgive myself.. for not being able to save you.. I can't forgive myself at all because you are so important to me," I explained, I looked at her and she gave a smile, she pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Natsu, It wasn't your fault.. It was mine." She said gently as she was stroking my hair. Her warmth was overwhelming and her scent was intoxicating to my nose,

"Lucy.." I replied as I hugged her back tightly.

"Lets go on another job together," She said as she clasped my hands in her's, my heart was pounding, I replied:

"S-sure…" Lucy pulled me away and we ran to the request board, she placed a hand on her chin, humming, thinking about which job she should take. I looked at her for a short moment then stared at the board,

'_Hahah, I don't like Lucy that way… Right? Eheh..' _I said in my thoughts. She walked towards with me with a job slip.

"Let's do this!" I stared at the paper and looked up at her trying not to blush.

"H-house cleaning?" I said as I scratched my head.

"Yeah!" She replied, her fists clenched like she won something.

"Why house cleaning of all things?" I stared at her with confusion, she put her hands behind her back and stared at the wall, her face was red.

"I-I'm scared to go on a dangerous job," she stuttered. I looked at her blankly and then started to crack up.

"PFFFTT. Are you kidding me? You gotta be kidding with me! HAHAH!" I laughed as I patted her back as if she was Gray when I joked around with him.

"Jeez, jeez." She said as she crossed her arms, she pouted and stared right into my eyes.

"Don't you understand? I'm still traumatized from the last job I did!" I never really thought of that to be honest, I slumped over and looked at the floor.

"Oh yeah.." He mumbled, Lucy smiled and patted my head again.

"It's ok, Natsu. At least I'm used to it, unlike the time I first met you," She said in a calm voice, I looked at the flyer and walked over to Mirajane, "Hey Mira! Lucy and I'll take this request." Mira looked at me with a death glare, she called Lucy over and whispered, "you do realize this house is.. uh.. obscene… right?" Lucy shrugged, "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't notice, he is pretty dense sometimes haha." Mira sighed and gave the flyer back to Lucy, "Alright.. if you say so.."

-front of the house-

Lucy and I were in the front of the house, it was a mansion. It wasn't as big as the Heartfilia's household but bigger than an average mansion for sure.

"welp we better go inside!" Lucy said as she dragged me into the house and I turned white like the whitest person on earth, "is the master of the house here?" She exclaimed, a young man walked down the staircase dressed in a golden g strap thong with golden blonde hair and electrifying green eyes greeted with open arms, "are you the little birdies who will be cleaning my love nest today?"

_**Yep i took it there, anyways im sorry for the late delay on this chapter but i hope you like it! -captainscruggles 3**_


End file.
